Spock and Nyota Drabbles
by mykardia
Summary: Random one-shots written while listening to songs....


So, i've been meaning to do this for a while. my friend Aconitum-Napellus on deviantar did this star trek meme, but for star trek the original series.

You had to put your music on random and then write a one shot for each song, starting when the song started and endign when the song ended.

So here are my short one shots, all done in less than 4 minutes...i think.

enjoy....oh and they are completely random and have nothing to do with my other stories! XD

* * *

1. (Broken, lifehouse) Spock glanced up at the clock, from where he lay on the bed. It said something about his state of mind that he needed to check the clock to know the time. His internal clock was broken, just like the rest of him. He lay perfectly still, his arms by his sides, on top of the comforter. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He could barely feel her, barely feel Nyota through the bond. She was weakening, and he could do nothing to help because she wasn't there. She wasn't on the Enterprise. She was on a enemy ship, and he could do nothing to save her because he couldn't find her. He was barely holding on to life, because she was gone.  
He gasped suddenly as his chest was struck by a terrible cold and pain. His gut clenched. Her presence flickered, she was dieing. He was lost without her. He was broken inside. He could barely breath, but he still did. His body wouldn't die on him, it was illogical.  
Spock jerked up in his bed and clutched his hands in the comforter. He slid out of bed and took strong strides towards the door. He needed to do something, before he was lost completely.

2. (Rise above this, seether). Nyota clutched the table so hard her brown knuckles turned white. No, she couldn't have heard right. No, it was impossible. Why now? Why after everything? He was leaving? Leaving her and Star Fleet because of his duty to help repopulate his people?  
She bit her lips as the tears started falling. She was not angry, she knew he was only being logical. And that hurt even more, because she had always hoped he had seen their relationship as logical. It seemed now that things were different. She ducked her head, sense Spock's discomfort and grief at her tears. He stood perfectly still behind her. She gulped and wiped her tears, then turned to face him.  
"It's okay Spock, go. I'll be fine."

3. (How to save a life, the fray). Nyota blinked, Professor Spock had asked to meet her after class. What could this mean? She grabbed her stuff nervously and waited for everyone to leave the room, until it was only her and Spock left. Spock nodded and she walked up to him. He led the way towards his office and let her in. When she turned, she was surprised to find him locking the door. He trembled slightly and then placed his handbag on his desk. He turned to her, his eyes smoldering and his hands clasped behind his back. Nyota's breath caught as she gazed into his deep eyes. She has an inexplicable impulse to walk up to him and kiss him. She gulped as her heart beat faster.  
"Cadet Uhura.  
"Nyota," Nyota interjected. Spock raised his eyebrow and his lips twitched up.  
"Nyota, you are wondering why i called you here. I must explain myself. I feel that recently my actions towards you have been appropaite."  
Nyota gave him a puzzled look.  
"No, sir, they haven't."  
"What i meant to say is i have become attached to you, nyota. I do not know why, but i think i love you and i'm dieing without you." Spock stated all of this calmly, but shook slightly.  
Nyota gaped then started forward. Before he could move she hugged him, pulled his head down and kissed him. "Then let me save a life." She whispered.

4. (I'm yours, Jason Mraz). Spock turned to face Kirk, his eyebrow raised.  
"Captain, I am returning to my quarters."  
Kirk turned to him and grinned, "Ah yes, i forgot, Uhura got off a minute ago. Go on, you lost love bird." Spock didn't respond by turned and exited the bridge. Kirk was correct, he did want to be with Nyota. He almost smiled at the prospect of being alone with his bond mate again. It have been too long, precisely six hours, five minutes, and three seconds. He walked down the hallway towards their quarters, his pace slightly quicker than before. He entered the room to find Nyota making dinner.  
"Nyota." He stated and moved over to her. She glanced up and smiled. Like metal drawn to a magnet he pulled her to him and kissed her gently. She seemed surprised but laughed.  
"Miss me that much?" She asked, when she could.  
"Yes, always." Spock replied.  
"Don't worry Spock, i'll always be here."

5. (there she goes, sixpence). Spock blinked and looked back at his PADD. He realized he had reread the same sentence ten times already and did not understand one word. What was wrong with him. Nyota would know. No, Cadet Uhura. And she would not know. Why in the world would she know why he couldn't concentrate.  
Nyota. Her intellect surpasses that of most humans and she is so witty. Her appearance is very aesthetically pleasing as well. Maybe she would like to talk to him.  
Spock shook himself. He was once again thinking about the cadet. He could not get her out of his mind.

6. (All the things she said, t.A.T.u.) Nyota glanced at the readings in front of her. Nothing was happening on the Enterprise today. So, she let herself daydream and think about everything Spock told her the night before. She suppressed a smile, he had been extremely eloquent under the influence of chocolate. All the things he said made her heart speed up faster and faster. Suddenly a soft voice came from behind her.  
"Is there a problem Lt? Your respiration level is higher than normal." Spock asked, next to her ear. Nyota shivered and turned to him.  
"No, nothing is wrong commander. Thank you for your concern though." Her breath brushed his ear, making him shiver slightly. She grinned, then leaned closer.  
"It's just everything you said, it's all running through my head." She smirked when his ears turned green. Spock moved away and nodded, a small smile on his lips.

7. (trouble, coldplay) Kirk glanced at him Science Officer in dismay. Spock hadn't stopped working for the last two days straight. The man's eyes were so focused on the screen they had dilated and Kirk didn't even think Spock knew he was shaking. Kirk gulped and looked away. Spock was shattered. One month ago he has lost his entire world and mother, and now, because of Kirk, Uhura was in a coma, while being pregnant. Kirk hadn't known Uhura was pregnant when the went to investigate the planet's surface. Oh, why hadn't he seen the hitmen hiding in the bushs. Kirk gulped. He never meant to cause Spock any more trouble, any more pain. And yet, it was his fault Uhura lay in a coma in the medical bay. It was his fault his science officer hadn't slept an hour in the last four days.

8. (ebay, weird al yankovic) Nyota danced around Spock's quarters, laughing her head off at what her fiances had just done. Spock, for some reason, unknown to world, had taken it upon himself to learn how to use the online website called ebay, and had started having bidding wars. Unfortunately, Spock had not known that if he won the bidding wars, that due to his intellect he most often did, he actually had to purchase the object. So now, littered around the room was a pile of junk, like fuzzy cat ears, garden gnomes, beanie babies, an old useless radio, and a cowboy hat.  
Nyota fell onto the bed in hysterics. Spock watched from the doorway, in a irritated mood. Nyota faced him, when she got her breath back.  
"What logic dictated that you buy all this crap?" She asked, through her laughter. She wiped her eyes.  
Spock huffed, "It was only logical to learn how to win bidding wars, so that the Captain can get any supplies he needs at a fair price."

9. (ode to a superhero, weird al yankovic) Spock stared at the holovid in confusion, what use could a long red cape have in saving the world? Nyota snuggled up against him and sensed his question. She laughed.  
"It lets you fly, makes you a superhero!" She exclaimed.  
Spock raised an eyebrow, "Indeed. No physical laws of the universe state that long capes give anyone the ability to fly."  
Nyota grinned and kissed him, "the universe isn't as logical as you think. At least not in these movies."  
Spock gave her a look, "That much is obvious. Under these parameters, would the Captain be considered a superhero? He save all earth."  
Nyota pulled back in surprise, "Spock, you helped save earth to. And for your information, you've always been my superhero. Just as long as you don't wear the tights."  
Spock blinked, "I assure you i endeavor to avoid those articles of clothing."  
Nyota laughed and leaned back against him. "Plus if your a superhero, there is always a equal, which means you'll always come back to me."

10. (how you remind me, nickleback) Spock pulled Nyota closer, shaking under the covers. He blinked, a second ago his mother had been falling into the black hole again. It was a recurring nightmare, that always managed to make him wake up in terror.  
"Shush, Spock. I'm here. Love, i'm here." Nyota stroked his cheek, holding him closer. Spock gulped and nodded.  
"I know. I know." He breathed deeply, he was not on Vulcan. He was on the Enterprise. His mother was dead, as of three weeks ago.  
"Spock look at me, it's okay to be scared, it's okay to be sad." Spock looked at her and was grateful that she was there. Tremulously grateful.  
"Thank you Nyota. Beloved, you are my only anchor. You always remind me where i am, who i am. Thank you." Spock rested his forehead against hers. She smiled and held him closer.  
"It's nothing Spock. It's nothing, because i love you too."

* * *

So, i know spock seems out of character slightly, but i had to write really quickly XD

reviews=love =)

1. (Broken, lifehouse) Spock glanced up at the clock, from where he lay on the bed. It said something about his state of mind that he needed to check the clock to know the time. His internal clock was broken, just like the rest of him. He lay perfectly still, his arms by his sides, on top of the comforter. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He could barely feel her, barely feel Nyota through the bond. She was weakening, and he could do nothing to help because she wasn't there. She wasn't on the Enterprise. She was on a enemy ship, and he could do nothing to save her because he couldn't find her. He was barely holding on to life, because she was gone.  
He gasped suddenly as his chest was struck by a terrible cold and pain. His gut clenched. Her presence flickered, she was dieing. He was lost without her. He was broken inside. He could barely breath, but he still did. His body wouldn't die on him, it was illogical.  
Spock jerked up in his bed and clutched his hands in the comforter. He slid out of bed and took strong strides towards the door. He needed to do something, before he was lost completely.  
2. (Rise above this, seether). Nyota clutched the table so hard her brown knuckles turned white. No, she couldn't have heard right. No, it was impossible. Why now? Why after everything? He was leaving? Leaving her and Star Fleet because of his duty to help repopulate his people?  
She bit her lips as the tears started falling. She was not angry, she knew he was only being logical. And that hurt even more, because she had always hoped he had seen their relationship as logical. It seemed now that things were different. She ducked her head, sense Spock's discomfort and grief at her tears. He stood perfectly still behind her. She gulped and wiped her tears, then turned to face him.  
"It's okay Spock, go. I'll be fine."  
3. (How to save a life, the fray). Nyota blinked, Professor Spock had asked to meet her after class. What could this mean? She grabbed her stuff nervously and waited for everyone to leave the room, until it was only her and Spock left. Spock nodded and she walked up to him. He led the way towards his office and let her in. When she turned, she was surprised to find him locking the door. He trembled slightly and then placed his handbag on his desk. He turned to her, his eyes smoldering and his hands clasped behind his back. Nyota's breath caught as she gazed into his deep eyes. She has an inexplicable impulse to walk up to him and kiss him. She gulped as her heart beat faster.  
"Cadet Uhura.  
"Nyota," Nyota interjected. Spock raised his eyebrow and his lips twitched up.  
"Nyota, you are wondering why i called you here. I must explain myself. I feel that recently my actions towards you have been appropaite."  
Nyota gave him a puzzled look.  
"No, sir, they haven't."  
"What i meant to say is i have become attached to you, nyota. I do not know why, but i think i love you and i'm dieing without you." Spock stated all of this calmly, but shook slightly.  
Nyota gaped then started forward. Before he could move she hugged him, pulled his head down and kissed him. "Then let me save a life." She whispered.  
4. (I'm yours, Jason Mraz). Spock turned to face Kirk, his eyebrow raised.  
"Captain, I am returning to my quarters."  
Kirk turned to him and grinned, "Ah yes, i forgot, Uhura got off a minute ago. Go on, you lost love bird." Spock didn't respond by turned and exited the bridge. Kirk was correct, he did want to be with Nyota. He almost smiled at the prospect of being alone with his bond mate again. It have been too long, precisely six hours, five minutes, and three seconds. He walked down the hallway towards their quarters, his pace slightly quicker than before. He entered the room to find Nyota making dinner.  
"Nyota." He stated and moved over to her. She glanced up and smiled. Like metal drawn to a magnet he pulled her to him and kissed her gently. She seemed surprised but laughed.  
"Miss me that much?" She asked, when she could.  
"Yes, always." Spock replied.  
"Don't worry Spock, i'll always be here."  
5. (there she goes, sixpence). Spock blinked and looked back at his PADD. He realized he had reread the same sentence ten times already and did not understand one word. What was wrong with him. Nyota would know. No, Cadet Uhura. And she would not know. Why in the world would she know why he couldn't concentrate.  
Nyota. Her intellect surpasses that of most humans and she is so witty. Her appearance is very aesthetically pleasing as well. Maybe she would like to talk to him.  
Spock shook himself. He was once again thinking about the cadet. He could not get her out of his mind.  
6. (All the things she said, t.A.T.u.) Nyota glanced at the readings in front of her. Nothing was happening on the Enterprise today. So, she let herself daydream and think about everything Spock told her the night before. She suppressed a smile, he had been extremely eloquent under the influence of chocolate. All the things he said made her heart speed up faster and faster. Suddenly a soft voice came from behind her.  
"Is there a problem Lt? Your respiration level is higher than normal." Spock asked, next to her ear. Nyota shivered and turned to him.  
"No, nothing is wrong commander. Thank you for your concern though." Her breath brushed his ear, making him shiver slightly. She grinned, then leaned closer.  
"It's just everything you said, it's all running through my head." She smirked when his ears turned green. Spock moved away and nodded, a small smile on his lips.  
7. (trouble, coldplay) Kirk glanced at him Science Officer in dismay. Spock hadn't stopped working for the last two days straight. The man's eyes were so focused on the screen they had dilated and Kirk didn't even think Spock knew he was shaking. Kirk gulped and looked away. Spock was shattered. One month ago he has lost his entire world and mother, and now, because of Kirk, Uhura was in a coma, while being pregnant. Kirk hadn't known Uhura was pregnant when the went to investigate the planet's surface. Oh, why hadn't he seen the hitmen hiding in the bushs. Kirk gulped. He never meant to cause Spock any more trouble, any more pain. And yet, it was his fault Uhura lay in a coma in the medical bay. It was his fault his science officer hadn't slept an hour in the last four days.  
8. (ebay, weird al yankovic) Nyota danced around Spock's quarters, laughing her head off at what her fiances had just done. Spock, for some reason, unknown to world, had taken it upon himself to learn how to use the online website called ebay, and had started having bidding wars. Unfortunately, Spock had not known that if he won the bidding wars, that due to his intellect he most often did, he actually had to purchase the object. So now, littered around the room was a pile of junk, like fuzzy cat ears, garden gnomes, beanie babies, an old useless radio, and a cowboy hat.  
Nyota fell onto the bed in hysterics. Spock watched from the doorway, in a irritated mood. Nyota faced him, when she got her breath back.  
"What logic dictated that you buy all this crap?" She asked, through her laughter. She wiped her eyes.  
Spock huffed, "It was only logical to learn how to win bidding wars, so that the Captain can get any supplies he needs at a fair price."  
9. (ode to a superhero, weird al yankovic) Spock stared at the holovid in confusion, what use could a long red cape have in saving the world? Nyota snuggled up against him and sensed his question. She laughed.  
"It lets you fly, makes you a superhero!" She exclaimed.  
Spock raised an eyebrow, "Indeed. No physical laws of the universe state that long capes give anyone the ability to fly."  
Nyota grinned and kissed him, "the universe isn't as logical as you think. At least not in these movies."  
Spock gave her a look, "That much is obvious. Under these parameters, would the Captain be considered a superhero? He save all earth."  
Nyota pulled back in surprise, "Spock, you helped save earth to. And for your information, you've always been my superhero. Just as long as you don't wear the tights."  
Spock blinked, "I assure you i endeavor to avoid those articles of clothing."  
Nyota laughed and leaned back against him. "Plus if your a superhero, there is always a equal, which means you'll always come back to me."  
10. (how you remind me, nickleback) Spock pulled Nyota closer, shaking under the covers. He blinked, a second ago his mother had been falling into the black hole again. It was a recurring nightmare, that always managed to make him wake up in terror.  
"Shush, Spock. I'm here. Love, i'm here." Nyota stroked his cheek, holding him closer. Spock gulped and nodded.  
"I know. I know." He breathed deeply, he was not on Vulcan. He was on the Enterprise. His mother was dead, as of three weeks ago.  
"Spock look at me, it's okay to be scared, it's okay to be sad." Spock looked at her and was grateful that she was there. Tremulously grateful.  
"Thank you Nyota. Beloved, you are my only anchor. You always remind me where i am, who i am. Thank you." Spock rested his forehead against hers. She smiled and held him closer.  
"It's nothing Spock. It's nothing, because i love you too."

So, there they are. I meant to do this a while back, but i kept putting it off.  
all of them done in less than 4 minutes


End file.
